The deleterious environmental impact caused by the continuing extraction and exploitation of fossil fuels for energy and chemicals, coupled with their inherent finite nature, are the principle drivers for the development of sustainable alternatives. In this regard, gas fermentation has emerged as a promising technology for the biological conversion of industrial waste gases into fuels and chemicals. However, only a limited suite of products have been produced via gas fermentation to date, largely due to the lack of genetic tools and enzymatic pathways presently developed for gas-fermenting bacteria. Accordingly, there remains a need for alternative microorganisms and methods for the production of fuels and chemicals.